


Mates?!

by EvanesDust



Series: Stiles and Derek Sitting in a Tree, F U C- Whoa! Let's Not Be Inappropriate, mmmkay? [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mates, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk??, Hand Jobs, Kidnapping, Light Angst, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/EvanesDust
Summary: “If he mentioned mates, then he’s an alpha, Stiles. I thought you were gonna talk about the were thing?”“We did, kinda. I mean we acknowledged that he is one, but then there was kissing and- I mean come on! You saw him! Brain function ceased to exist. Then he said mates and I ran!”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What even is a 'comma'? As always all mistakes are my own.

“Scott! Scotty! Open the door!” Stiles bangs on his best friends door.  _ Comeoncomeoncomeon _ he whispers until he can hear footsteps heading to the door. When the door opens he’s faced with a very, very angry kitsune. “He-ey Ki-ra,” he sing songs as he grimaces at the look on her face. “I don’t suppose Scott is here, is he?”   


“Would I be answering the door if he was?”

Wow. Grouchy. Then again he did just pound on their door, probably vibrating their apartment like an earthquake. They  _ really  _ should move. 

  
“Fair point. Fair point. Do you know when he’ll be back? I tried calling, but he didn’t answer. I mean obviously or I would have known to not come over. But like I’ve really gotta ta-“

She shakes her head at him, used to his ramblings.  “What do you  _ need _ Stiles?”

“What do you know about werewolf mates?”

Her eyes widen. “Is this about Derek?” When he nods his head, she ushers him inside. “So he’s an alpha.” He shrugs. “If he mentioned mates, then he’s an alpha, Stiles. I thought you were gonna talk about the were thing?”

“We did, kinda. I mean we acknowledged that he is one, but then there was kissing and- I mean _come_ _on_! You _saw_ him! Brain function ceased to exist. Then he said mates and I ran!”

“You  _ ran _ from an alpha!”

At that moment the front door opens. “You did  _ what?!” _ The wolfed out look on Scott’s face was mildly frightening. It would probably affect him more if he didn’t look like a puppy.

“I didn’t  _ actually _ run! It was metaphorical! I  _ calmly _ explained that I didn’t know anything about mates and needed time to research.”

Kira looks at him questioningly. “Then why are you so panicked? You sounded like you were gonna break the door down.”

“ _ Because _ I researched. Do you know what they say? About mates?”

“Yes, Stiles. We know about mates.” Scott nods at Kira and she gets up and disappears down the hall.

“And you never thought to tell me?”

“Why would I? It’s rare and when it does happen, it’s only alphas. I didn’t even know until Kira.”

“What?! You’re mates?!”

“Yeah. It’s actually how I knew to get home. I could sense her distress. I tried calling to make sure first because she’s watched movies and gotten panicked and I’ve rushed home, but she didn’t answer her phone.”

“Sorry babe.” She says to Scott when she comes back. She puts a large book down in front of Stiles. “Here. This is what Deaton gave us when Scott was figuring this out.”

He takes the book and calls out a ‘thanks’ to his friends when he leaves. 

When he gets home, he pulls out his phone to message Derek.

Stiles: sorry about earlier.

Derek: it’s fine. Figured you’d need time if you didn’t know.

Stiles: I meant about my panic. If you felt that?

Derek: researching already?

Stiles: yeah. I want this to work. I just need to understand it first.

Derek: I get it. And don’t worry about earlier. It mild right now, until we…

Stiles: do the do?

Derek: stiles.

Stiles: why can I picture the exact face you’re making right now?

Derek: you’re intuitive.

Stiles: sorry you’re stuck with me

Derek: not stuck, stiles. Yes, your smell drew me in. But I like you.

Stiles: this book says once we’re mates, that’s it. There’s no one else.

Derek: I’d really rather have this conversation face to face.

Stiles: okay. Tomorrow?

Stiles: sorry not tomorrow. Forgot I have classes. 

Derek: just text me when you’re free. I’ll make myself available, meet you somewhere.

Stiles: okay

~~~~~

_ Hands roam his body. Over his shoulders down to his arms. Strong hands hold his own and bring them over his head. There’s a press of flesh against flesh as he’s held down. Derek’s beard scrapes against his neck as he leaves wet marks on his body, staking his claim. Leaving one hand to keep his in place, Derek’s other hand slides down his chest, tweaking his nipples, one after the other. Down it continues leaving a fire in its wake. Over his hips fingers dig into his skin, kneading. He’s hard and straining against the pleasure. He feels wetness as he leaks against his stomach. Almost. He feels Derek’s hand wrap around his- _

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Stiles wakes with a start swatting at the offending noise that drew him from his sleep. “Motherfucker!” He groans throwing his pillow over his face frustrated at being woken from his dream. Looking down, he can see the tent formed in his shorts. “Fuck!” With one more groan, he gets up to get ready for class. ‘It’s fine’ he thinks. Dream Derek really shouldn’t make him climax before real Derek anyway. Still isn’t gonna stop him from fantasizing about those hands and that mouth while he gets himself off in the shower.

As he settles into his seat at the lecture hall, he shoots out a quick text to Derek letting him know when he’d be done. They make plans for Stiles to meet Derek at his house for dinner. 

He can barely concentrate on his classes through the day. He has so many questions about mating. He read through the book Kira gave him and searched through some websites, but he didn’t know what was truth when they all started contradicting each other.

He pulls out the list he made.

  1. Will you have to bite me?
  2. Do I have to be turned? (I assume not because Kira’s not, but she’s also a Kitsune)
  3. What happens if we don’t work out? (Some sites said we’d die slowly while others said I wouldn’t be affected)
  4. Can I reject you?
  5. I’m not planning on rejecting you but I just need to know you’re not going to wither and die if I do (most everything said it’s bad for the were)
  6. As mates, can we still get married and could I still wear white even though you will have defiled me by that point ;)



Stiles is nothing, if not thorough. He puts the list away and shuts his text book when the bell rings signifying the end of his last class.

He shoves the list at Derek as soon as the front door is opened. He hadn’t meant to do that, but he had come face to chest with a shirtless Derek and lost all brain power. This man really is a nuisance. Stiles is smart, dammit. He watches as eyebrows process the questions, disappearing when he gets to #4 but reappearing at #5. He gets pulled into a tight embrace at #6.

“Why don’t we talk about all this first before you start planning the wedding.” The words are muffled into his temple.

“Okay, but just so you know, once I tell Lydia, it’ll be a short engagement.” He can feel Derek smile.

He’s led through the loft, taken on a tour. It’s huge. One large room that houses the living room, dining room, and kitchen. There’s a bed to the side with nothing to separate the spaces. Derek pulls a shirt from a dresser by the bed. As he pouts at the loss of chiseled muscles, Derek chuckles. He’s led up the spiral staircase through more rooms, the last of which a large study.

“The food is still in the oven so I figured we could talk while we wait.” Derek gestures at the books sprawled on the desk. “I can probably answer all your questions, but in case I can’t, these have been in my family for generations and are probably the best source.”

Stiles takes a seat. “So.”

“Should I start from your list?” Stiles nods at him. “Okay well, yes there is a mating bite. I’ll bite you here, probably.” Derek kneels in front of him and gently presses fingers on his neck where it meets his shoulder. “There are other places, but depending on what we’re...  _ doing _ , this will be where I’d like to put it, if that’s alright?” Unable to use his mouth, Stiles presses his fingers against Derek’s and nods again. “There’s also here,” pointing to the inside of his wrist, “and anywhere here,” he puts his hands on Stiles’ hips. “You can also choose to bite me. But that’s where your conflicting information probably comes from. The mating is complete by my biting you. And yes, that’s it for me. But you’d  _ always  _ be it for me. I’d never be able to mate with anyone else, Stiles. That’s not how this works. I’d always feel incomplete, I’ve  _ always  _ felt incomplete.”

At his words, Stiles leans forward and presses his forehead against Derek’s. “So what happens if I bite you?”

“With just my bite, we’re mated. You can always choose to leave,  _ reject  _ me at any point and you’d be fine. But if you bite me, then we’re bonded. It’d be…  _ hard _ … for you, after that, if you didn’t want to be with me anymore.”

“And for you? No matter what happens, whether I bite you or not, you’d be affected? If I left?”

“Stiles, I’m already affected _whether or not_ I bite you. Mating is rare for weres, only affecting alphas. So to have found you, _smelled_ you, I’ll never have anyone else again. It wouldn't be right. It wouldn’t _feel_ right. My wolf wouldn’t allow it.”

He puts his head on Derek’s shoulder. “That doesn’t seem fair.”

Derek places his hands on either side of Stiles’ face and brings his head up to look him in the eyes. There’s a smile on his face. “But that’s the thing about mates. The chances of any rejection are almost nonexistent. And, Stiles, if you feel you’re not ready, or that you just don’t want this, please, please don’t stay because you feel obligated. It’d be hard, but I’d be fine. There’s no dying going on here.”

“So mates is a good thing?”

“It’s _magical_. Everything about us is supposed to be perfect for each other. We’re compatible. We’d have probably been drawn to each other in one way, shape, or form. And assuming you bite me too, we’d be _so_ in tune with each other. Knowing what we’re feeling, happiness, sadness… we’d also be able to find each other more easily, sensing where the other is at.”

There’s a fire in Derek’s eyes. Alight with hope. It makes Stiles feel calm and at ease. He didn’t even realize there’d been a pressure building in his head. He smiles. “Okay. Mates.”

Derek asks if he has more questions, and he does, but then dinner is ready so the men head down to eat. “So how did you know?” Stiles asks between bites. “That we’re mates, that  _ I’m  _ your mate?”

“Smell and a feeling. It’s how I found you. It’s how Cora found you, the feeling part, not the smell.”

“How Cor- what?”

“Yeah, like I said, your smell is intoxicating. I’ve smelled some  _ good  _ smells but yours is… it’s indescribable. It’s not even that the smell is nice, it’s- it’s calming, and it- it just- pulled me towards you. And Cora, she’s my sister, and as family she was inherently drawn to you. How she found you before me? I don’t know, maybe just luck. I was _specifically_ searching for you, where as she was just wandering around. I  _ had  _ actually run into your friends at one point, your smell was around them.”

Stiles still has more questions about mates, but he’s kinda overwhelmed by all the information he’s already been given. So they talk about other things. Derek talks about his family, while Stiles talks about the sheriff and the pack. Before long, it’s late and he has an early class. So with a promise to talk more soon, he leaves.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Derek: lunch?_
> 
> _Stiles: classes until 1. After?_
> 
> _Derek: i’ll see you then. Pick a place and just text me, i’ll come to you._
> 
> _Stiles: k ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What even is a 'comma'? As always all mistakes are my own.

These dreams are going to kill him, he decides. This time they were in Derek’s loft and Derek had him bent over the kitchen island, slowly piercing into him from behind. He wakes up rutting into his mattress. So fucking close. Could he at least finish  _ before  _ his alarm goes off?

He’s running late because he couldn’t get the image of a shirtless Derek out of his mind and had to finish himself off twice during his shower. He may have gained a questioning look from his dad on his way out. His dad, who he hasn’t told yet of his newfound mate status. He slumps against his chair in class trying to figure out what to say to the man. His phone buzzes with a notification.

Derek: lunch?

Stiles: classes until 1. After?

Derek: i’ll see you then. Pick a place and just text me, i’ll come to you.

Stiles: k

He can see Derek sitting in the diner when he pulls up. There’s a waitress appearing to flirt with him, brushing his arm, but Derek just keeps staring at his menu, shaking his head at her advancements. Scoffing, he walks through the door, the bell above the door announcing his arrival, but Derek probably already knew he was there. Damn spidey senses. Or wolf senses? Anyway, stupid  _ smells _ .

Or not so stupid when a chest crashes into him and arms wrap him in a tight embrace. Derek smells  _ amazing _ , how hadn’t he noticed before? There’s a rumbling against him. He realizes that he’s stepped up on his toes and is now nuzzling his face into Derek’s neck, and Derek must like it. Notation made, must try neck kisses.

A throat gets cleared and the waitress is looking at them with a scornful look on her face. Haha. Barely holding back in sticking out his tongue, he does mouth ‘mine’ at the lady before pushing away from Derek. “Hey there big guy, miss me?”

Derek grabs his hand and leads him to the table. “She wouldn’t leave me alone. I kept telling her that I was waiting on you,  _ my mate _ , and she wouldn’t stop.” There’s more that’s said but now it’s mumbled and he can’t make out the words.

To hell with the waitress, he thinks as he walks over to the were and plops himself right down on his lap. He brings his arms around Derek’s shoulder and proceeds to nuzzle against him again. “I’m here, Derek, I’m here now. It’s alright, Der.” He hears a hitch of breath at the shortening of his name. Pet name? Check. He feels a tap on his shoulder followed by a growl beneath him. “Shh. shh. I’ve got this.” 

“Is there something wrong?” he asks, still holding Derek, but looking up at the intruder, a man.

“If you wouldn’t mind gentlemen, this is a family establishment and you’re being rather  _ intimate _ right now.”

Stiles rubs a hand down Derek’s back and mutters into his hair. He can see that Derek has partially shifted and is hiding his head. Hmpf that won’t do. He slides off the were’s lap and faces the man. He glances down at the name badge pinned on his chest. “Well,  _ Dave _ , may I call you Dave? Here’s the thing, I got here just in time to see our waitress, I apologize for not knowing her name, but I’m sure you could find that out for me, practically  _ pawing _ at my mate.” Dave eyes widen in shock, and have fantastic eyebrows he does  _ not _ ! Apologies are given and when Dave retreats back to the kitchen, Stiles resumes his place across the table.

He can hear Derek snigger and mutter ‘ _pawing_? _Really_ _Stiles_?’ He’ll learn to love it. When he looks over he notes that Derek’s eyebrows have reappeared. One point to Stiles, yes!

“Yes,  _ pawing _ , Derek. If she’s gonna act like an animal, I’m going to describe her as one.” Humming while he looks through his menu he asks, “so what was that? Why all wolfman?”

“He  _ touched _ you.”

“What, and I’m  _ yours _ or something, because if that’s-“

“No, Stiles, I don’t think that, I mean, yes, I consider you mine, because you’re my mate, but you are your own person. I’m not _old_ _school_ , okay? You have your own autonomy. But he should have asked.”

“Ahh, well I apologize for assuming. But FYI, I’m all for some possessiveness, mmkay? I kinda wanted to claw that lady’s eyes when I saw her hands on you.”

Stiles places his hands in Derek’s when he sees him reach across the table. “Aww, did you want to defend my honor, Stiles?”

“No I wanted her to stop touching what was  _ mine _ .” He pulls his hands back and crosses his arms. He’s been accused of being a 2 year old on more than occasion.

Derek huffs a laugh. “Are you sure you’re  _ not _ a were?”

This time Stiles does stick his tongue out. Remember, 2 year old. The smile he receives is blinding. “Stop distracting me with your face, Derek.”

A new waitress comes over to take their orders and Stiles thinks she’s a were from how she defers to Derek, baring her neck and the look of reverence he himself receives.

With their orders placed, he looks to Derek. “So, I have questions.”

“I figured you still did.”

After he gets gestured to continue, he starts. “Well, from my list, you never answered the ‘turning’ thing, but I’m assuming that’s a no, I wouldn’t have to be turned.” He keeps going after getting affirmation. “Okay, the only other thing then is my pack. Or Scott’s pack? Like how does that work?”  

“Well, as my mate, you’re automatically apart of my pack, no questions asked. Depending on your role with his pack, you can stay if you so choose. I’d never make you choose between us, Stiles, not as my mate. If you were an outsider and wanted a new pack, then yes, you’d have to leave your old one behind. But sometimes we take people in who are here temporarily and want or need the local pack protection. It’s how we build relationships with others. So, hopefully, through you, we could work with Scott. If that’s something he’d like, of course.”

Their food is brought out so Stiles holds back his other questions until they’re done. After paying, Stiles is walked out to his car. He hops us on the hood and Derek stands in front of him.  _ Carsexcarsexcarsex _ STAHP! He shakes his head out of his fantasy. Derek stands in between his legs looking at him quizzically as if he could read his mind. “You can’t read minds  _ can you _ ?”

Derek shakes his head and laughs. “No, Stiles, but you’re not very subtle with the eye fucking.”

Face aflame with embarrassment, he hides his head in his hands. Gentle hands pry his own away. His chin is tilted up and he looks into pools of forest green. “Don’t hide, not from me. Please, never from me.”

Face turned down in a frown he says, “you can probably smell it flowing off of me can’t you.”

Derek steps closer and leans in to whisper in his ear. “ _ Yes _ .” And, yup, that’s a tongue on his ear. Boner, check!

“You can’t. Keep. Doing this. To me.” He thumps his head on Derek’s shoulder with each phrase.

He can feel Derek’s deep inhale at his temple. “What time’s your last class done?”

“Tonight’s late. Not until 9.”

“Do you have classes tomorrow? Early?” Stiles shakes his head no. “Come over tonight. After your last class.” His heart starts beating rapidly. Derek starts to look panicked. “Stiles, what’s wrong?”

“I’m a virgin,” he blurts out.

“Oh.” The shock not at all hidden on Derek’s face, suddenly calming him.

“Okay, wait. When I say  _ virgin _ I don’t mean that I’ve never had sex of  _ any _ kind. Just that there’s never been any type of insertion in my anal region.”

Derek covers his ears. “Don’t  _ ever-  _ please  _ God _ , don’t ever say that again.  _ Anal region? _ , really Stiles?!”

He should consider getting his name changed from ‘Stiles’ to ‘Really Stiles’, he hears it so often. “What? I’m just saying, I’m virginal in that aspect. Nothing’s ever been, you know…”

“Haven’t you never tried… you know, yourself?” He’s pretty sure Derek’s trying to make some  _ not _ crude gesture of a penis in his asshole, but he’s failing...  _ spectacularly _ .

“Nope.”

“What about a boyfriend?”

“Never had one.”

“Why not? You can’t tell me no one was interested.”

“Pretty sure  _ I’d  _ have to be the interested party in that respect.”

“God, it almost sounds like you’re not gay.”

“I’m not. I’d go for bisexual, really, but I didn’t even know  _ that  _ until about 2 days ago.”

“ _ WHAT _ ?!”

He shrugs. “I’ve been exclusively straight for 18 years, dude.”

“ _ WHAT _ ?!”

“Come on, big guy, I know you know more words than that.”

“Stiles.”

“See! There’s one! Look, I’d love to continue my lack of sexual adventures into exploring my own body, but I’ve gotta get to class now.” He hops off his jeep, closes Derek’s still open, stunned mouth, and gives him a peck on the cheek. “Call me later… assuming I haven’t broken you, mmkay?” He waits for Derek to acknowledge him before he gets in his jeep and leaves.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Stiles: still broken?_
> 
> _Stiles stares at his unanswered text, biting nervously at the skin around his fingernails. He’d sent the text as soon as he got back to campus but his last class is almost over and he hasn’t gotten a reply yet. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... this is my first foray into any type of naughty times... please be gentle...
> 
> What even is a 'comma'? As always all mistakes are my own.

Stiles: still broken?

Stiles stares at his unanswered text, biting nervously at the skin around his fingernails. He’d sent the text as soon as he got back to campus but his last class is almost over and he hasn’t gotten a reply yet. He knew he shouldn’t have left, but he had a test he couldn’t miss. Maybe he should have had Scott run over to check on Derek. His leg starts bouncing and the girl next to him glares her eyes at him. ‘ _ Sorry _ ’ he mouths. 5 more minutes and he could go. Straight to Derek’s. Why wasn’t he texting back? Did the waitress get ahold of him? There are two types of people in the world, half glass full, half glass empty… and right now his cup is knocked the fuck over with worry.

The class ends and Stiles damn near topples over his desk and knocks into the girl beside him in his haste to exit. He pulls up to Derek’s in record time. Or he thinks it’s record time seeing as how he’s only ever been there once, and this time was faster, much faster, but maybe he just got lucky with green lights. He flies up the stairs, not wanting to wait on the elevator and pounds on the door using all the strength his body can muster. After the stairs, yeah, working out is definitely added to the list of things he should be doing on a regular basis.

He launches himself at Derek as soon as the door is opened. “Dude, what the fuck? Why didn’t you answer me? I’ve been freaking out that something happened to you. We’re not mated yet so I don’t have that freaky mate gps thing!” He’s calming down now that Derek’s in his arms. In  _ his  _ arms. Why isn’t  _ he  _ in  _ Derek’s  _ arms?

He pulls away from the were, gripping him instead by the biceps. “Did I seriously break you?” He looks at the were’s face and takes in the resigned expression. “Derek?” He lets go. Derek turns away from him and walks into the living room sitting on the couch. Stiles follows and kneels in front of him. “Derek, you’re scaring me.”

“Is that why you mentioned rejecting me.”

“What? What are you- I  _ specifically  _ said I  _ wasn’t  _ planning on rejecting you. What is-”

“How can you- Why would you- you don’t even like  _ men _ !”

“I like  _ you  _ Derek.”

“But why?”

“Do you need reasons  _ other  _ than you’re stupidly attractive?” Eyebrows say yes, okay then. “Derek, you helped me up onto the wall that day and then helped me find my friends. Sure, you know, you found me because of  _ mates _ , but  _ I _ didn’t know that. I just knew that this guy came and was nice enough to help me and yes, he’s insanely good looking. If anything,  _ I  _ feel bad because you’re stuck with this,” He gestures at himself, “because your wolf thinks I  _ smell  _ good.”

“Stiles, I-”

“No, stop, okay. Is this why you didn’t text me back? Do you think I don’t want you? Haven’t I made it clear that I do?”

“Yes, but how could you? I just don’t understand.”

“Listen I don’t wanna say mates, because I don’t want you to think that that’s the only reason I’m here. I’m saying mates because even you admitted that the way it worked was that we’re essentially made for each other. You may have approached me that day but I didn’t wanna leave. When I asked if you were cool for me to leave after Cora was coming, I prayed that you needed me to stay. You didn’t and my heart broke a little, but then you  _ asked  _ me to stay. And then we talked and it was like electricity between us. Dude, I don’t care that you have a dick. I’m  _ happy  _ that you have a dick. I’ve been  _ dreaming  _ about your dick!”

“Stiles!  _ Please  _ stop saying dick.”

“Sorry. I’m just saying. It’s not a big deal to me. I’m only 18, maybe I just hadn’t met the right guy yet. Oh stop growling, I’m not exactly looking anymore. Unless this changes  _ your _ opinion of me?”

He’s pulled into Derek’s lap, sitting across his legs and the were wraps his arms around him. Oh thank God. He holds tightly. “I just thought- I didn’t understand how you could be okay with this. I thought I got lucky when you already knew I was a werewolf. Then you had the minor freak out about mates, but you came back. I thought- I mean you acted like everything was okay, and you came here but I just didn’t- I’m not- things like this don’t  _ happen  _ to me.”

He brings his hands to Derek’s face, making the were look him in the eyes. “What things, Derek?”

“Good things.  _ You _ . I’ve told you about my family. That they died, but-  _ my luck _ is an alpha trying to turn my first girlfriend and her rejecting the bite. Having to kill her to spare her the pain. My luck is dating someone who burned my family alive. Surviving with my sister, Laura, only to have my uncle go crazy and kill her. Having to then turn around and kill him. Besides  _ you _ , the  _ only _ good thing that has ever happened to me is finding out that Cora somehow survived and having her come back.”

“ _ Derek _ .” he whispers, his voice thick with emotion at all the admissions laid before him. “No one should ever have to go through all that.” He holds the man, so close that they’re almost one. “Tell me you haven’t been waiting for the other shoe to drop?”

“I’m always waiting.”

No no no this just won’t do. “Derek ‘ _ I should probably know your middle name since we’re mates _ ’ Hale, I wish- I wish I knew you then. I would have tried to protect you. But I wasn’t there and I can’t change the past. But I promise to try and protect you from now on. We still have a lot to learn about each other, but I care about you. I just want- I want to try. I want to try this with you. To be with you.” He grabs Derek by the shirt collar and pulls him in, noses brushing. “ _ Mates. _ ”

“Mates.” Derek closes the gap, bringing their lips together with a ferocity that makes their teeth clash together, slightly painful, but what’s needed after the confessions. Derek bites at his bottom lip. He moans at the pressure. He breaks the kiss and adjusts himself to straddle Derek’s legs. He leans forward, pressing their lips together, hands clutching the couch behind them. He feels Derek slide his arms around him, gripping his hips, bringing him closer. Glorious.

He deepens the kiss. It’s a soft slide of tongue against tongue. Carding his fingers through Derek’s hair, he closes all gaps between the two. He feels Derek’s hands slide from his sides to his thighs. He’s being lifted. They turn and Derek lays him on the couch, now hovering above him.

Derek places a tentative kiss on his lips. “ _ Stiles _ .” His name whispered against his lips, like a prayer. “I can make this  _ so good  _ for you.” Lips pressed to his neck, teeth biting into his flesh, not to puncture, but to leave a mark. He puts his hands on Derek’s hips and pulls the man down fully onto him. He can feel himself pressed into Derek’s stomach, he groans at the friction. He’s panting with want. This will be over soon. His shirt is rucked up, exposing skin as Derek’s hand is trailing up his body. Derek slides down Stiles’ chest mouthing at the flesh. The angle isn’t good. He can’t do anything but hold on for dear life as Derek moves lower and lower. He suppresses a moan, pressing his face into the couch, biting into the cushion.

Kisses move back up the length of his body. His lips search for Derek’s mouth. The kiss becomes sloppy as all inhibitions fly out the window. One of Derek’s hands slide back down the length of his body. His mind so out of focus he can’t even make a joke about where else his hand could slide up and down. Derek’s hand moves to the button of Stiles’ jeans. The kissing stops and he looks into Derek’s eyes, there’s a question behind his blown pupils. Stiles nods, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth, body on sensory overload.

With the button undone, Stiles can feel Derek pull him from his pants, Derek’s hand is on his naked cock.  _ Breathebreathebreathebreathe _ the mantra plays inside his head. He wants this to last, but it’s been so long since another hand has touched him. Lips are pressed to his jaw, then his throat as he feels the steady rhythm Derek has started.  _ Not gonna last _ he tries to breathe out but he’s lost to the pleasure, moaning erratically. His breathing stops as his orgasm is ripped from his body, stripes now painting his naked chest. Derek strokes him until he squirms, his cock overstimulated.

Stiles tries to calm his breathing, but he feels a fire trail where Derek laps at his chest. He looks down to see him licking away all evidence of his orgasm. “That was-” His head thumps back, his muscles still lax. “ _ Wow. _ I don’t- I can’t- I can’t feel my body.” Derek chuckles as he moves back up and stares down at him. “Like I feel it, but I’m tingling all over. I’ve never-  _ wow. _ ”

Derek peppers kisses along Stiles’ jaw. “Told you I could make it good for you.”

“I can feel you smirking. It’s not a good look on you Derek Hale. Oh who am I kidding. It’s all a good look on you. I bet you even have a gorgeous resting bitch face.” He cups Derek’s face and brings him in for a tender kiss. “You’re gonna have to teach me that, because I mean, I jerk off quite frequently and it’s  _ never _ been like that. I don’t- There’s no way- You’re gonna be  _ so disappointed  _ in me.”

Derek leans over him with a soft look on his face. “I could never be disappointed in you, Stiles. There might be some trial and error, but you’ve never done this before. It might even be better this way.”

“How so?”

Derek’s lips brush his ear. Mental note, keep ears clean. He feels hot breath as Derek speaks. “Because I can show you  _ exactly _ what I like.”

His eyes roll in the back of his head as he bites back a moan. “You’re going to  _ kill  _ me. Death by dirty talk. Is that a thing? It should be a thing. It  _ will _ be a thing and I’ll be the first victim.”

His body vibrates under the force of Derek’s laughter. “You are absolutely ridiculous.”

“Alright Mr. _ I know how to make my boyfriend come in 5 seconds _ show me what to do. Because  _ I want _ on all of that.”

“Not tonight Stiles. Don’t pout. I just- this was all for you. I just want to hold you. Will you stay tonight?”

He pulls Derek in for another kiss, muttering  _ of course _ against his lips.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Don’t be a dream please don’t be a dream. Derek looks up at him from under his thick lashes. Stiles wants to say that smirking is a very, very good look on him, but with the image of Derek’s lips stretched around his straining cock, he’s at a loss for words. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this part of the series i think will end after they officially mate. i hadn't planned on continuing the series past that, but i had also originally planned for the hale family to be alive and thus derek sans any emotional issues. however, when writing that last chapter, it just kinda flowed so i went with it. so i may continue on with a new part to the series after the mating, with stiles helping derek. but if you have any ideas of things you'd like to see, please let me know. i'm so open to suggestions. also again, writing the sexy times is new to me so please, _please _be gentle...__
> 
> __What even is a 'comma'? As always all mistakes are my own._ _

His blanket is being taken from his body and he groans at the feeling of cool air against exposed skin. Sleep still has him. He’s pliant as hands turn him to his back. Muscles ache so he stretches to wake them. When he finally opens his eyes, he looks down and is met with the sight of hands slowly kneading his hips and with that is the most intoxicating view that not even his own overactive imagination could come up with.  _ Don’t be a dream  _ please  _ don’t be a dream _ . Derek looks up at him from under his thick lashes. Stiles wants to say that smirking is a very,  _ very  _ good look on him, but with the image of Derek’s lips stretched around his straining cock, he’s at a loss for words.

His own hands trail downward and grip Derek’s forearms, holding on tight as Derek begins slowly lifting and rocking his hips in an attempt to get Stiles to fuck his mouth. Between the warmth of Derek’s mouth and the feeling of his tongue as he swirls around the head, the most lewd moan is pulled from his body and he turns his head, wanting to bite into the pillow. There’s a loud pop as Derek pulls off, “ _ Stiles _ .” Derek says, voice full of lust, lips swollen and shining. He has to suppress another moan. “Stiles, I want to hear you. I  _ need  _ to hear you.”

Nodding, he says, “Tell me what to do, what can I do? I can’t just lie here Derek…”

Derek brings Stiles’ hands up to thread through his hair. “Pull my hair,  _ fuck  _ my mouth. Just  _ don’t _ hide, okay? Don’t hide and  _ don’t _ hold back.”

“Okay,” he nods again. “I can do that. I can do that.”  _ I can’t do that _ he thinks as he holds Derek’s head gently in place, followed by  _ whatdoido whatdoido whatdoido _ . Derek must know what he’s thinking because after Derek sucks down his cock, he lifts at Stiles’ hips again to set a pace for him to follow.

His abs, ass, and thighs hurt from trying to keep up, but he does. As soon as he started thrusting into Derek’s mouth and tugging his hair, Derek let out the most  _ ridiculous _ moan and  _ Stiles _ , oh he wants to hear that sound for the  _ rest of his life _ . No wonder Derek told him not to hide.

The vibrations from Derek moaning around his cock bring him closer and closer to the edge. _Soclosesoclosesoclose_. “ _Der-ek_ …” he whimpers, “I’m gonna…” He tries pulling Derek’s hair to get the man to release him, but the were grips his ass and holds him in place, sucking him through his orgasm.

He wants to lie there and relish in the afterglow, but he can feel Derek shifting. He looks down and sees Derek’s shoulder tensing, moving like he’s- “ _ Whoa _ ! Wait a minute!  _ Not fair _ . Get up here, mister!” He begins pulling at Derek trying to get him to climb up the bed. “You don’t get to- I wanna  _ see-  _ I have had  _ fantasies _ about your dick!”

He flails around, gripping at the man’s shoulders, arms, and hips until the were is straddling him.  _ Holy shit he’s uncut _ . Stiles isn’t ashamed to admit he might drool a little. Standing before him  _ teehee _ Derek is about the same length as him but  _ definitely _ thicker. He brings his hand up, tentatively, not sure of what to do. Sure he’s gotten  _ himself  _ off a lot but the angle is different and he can’t feel what Derek feels so he doesn’t know what will work, the right amount pressure to use...

Derek grabs his hand and wraps his fingers around his cock. He guides him, showing him what he likes. As Stiles adjusts his grip and begins stroking him, Derek lets go and falls forward, hands on either side of Stiles’ head. With their foreheads touching Derek pants against his mouth. He licks at Derek’s lips trying to kiss him as he sets a brutal pace on the man’s cock, flicking his wrist every few strokes, earning him more moans to file away in his spank bank. Not that he probably needs one anymore.

“ _ Fuck… _ ” Derek breathes out against him. “ _ I’m so close, Stiles, so  _ fucking  _ close… _ ” He reaches with his other hand and grips Derek by the back of the neck and pulls him in,  _ let go _ he breathes before licking into Derek’s mouth. He sucks on Derek’s tongue and feels the man’s whole body shudder as he spills onto his chest. He strokes and strokes at Derek’s cock, pulling from him every last seed, until he collapses against him.

They lie there, panting against each other, inhaling the sweat and sex. “That was…”

“Mmmm…”

“Yeah…” With Derek against his chest, he runs his fingers through his dark tresses. “I like your hair.”

Derek chuckles. “You’re adorable.”

“I’m adorable, I’m ridiculous… What else am I, big guy? Huh?” He tries to wiggle his eyebrows but apparently even his face muscles ache after the exertion. 

“ _ You’re perfect _ .”

Stiles looks down into pools of green. “I’m not perfect, Derek,” he whispers.

“You’re perfect  _ for me _ .” The kiss is gentle but laced with so much emotion that Stiles has to choke back a sob. He can’t handle all the  _ feelings _ . Yes, he wants to talk about them, needs to help Derek understand that he’s worthy of so much, that  _ Stiles  _ is the lucky one. But this moment is so pure right now, and he doesn’t want to spoil it by starting a serious conversation.

He sighs when Derek breaks the kiss, just lying on his chest. Stiles brushes his fingers down and up Derek’s back in a lazy motion. “Der. I don’t wanna spoil this, but it’s going to be very uncomfortable here soon.” The were looks up at him. Stiles scrunches his face as he says, “ _ sticky _ .”

Derek strolls over to the bathroom. He hears the faucet run. When Derek comes back, he’s rubbing a washcloth over his chest, and down his abs, and down, down…  _ Mmmm happy trail makes Stiles happy indeed _ . Derek smirks. “Oh stop! My refractory period is almost non existent and you- you look like  _ that! _ ” 

Derek gets on the bed and climbs up Stiles body like a predator stalking prey. When he gets half way, he looks down, “I don’t think you’re quite ready to go again,” as he licks at Stiles’ spent cock. There’s a slight twitch, so it’s credit, it does try, it really,  _ really _ does. Derek continues up his body, again cleaning away all evidence of their activities.

“That really shouldn’t turn me on as much as it does. Like why do you even?”

“It’s us, Stiles. The taste of me and you, combined.” Derek licks over Stiles’ nipples, left then right. “It’s  _ heavenly _ .” When the were climbs the remaining length, he licks into his mouth.

_ Hmm, bitter but sweet, slightly salty, like sea salt dark chocolates _ , he thinks. “Keep doing that and I’ll be good to go…”

Derek chuckles against his mouth. “Breakfast, Stiles. I can hear your stomach gurgling. Shower, now.”

Stiles slaps at his ass as Derek pulls him from the bed throwing him over his shoulder.  _ Showersex showersex showersex _ He smiles and attempts to do a happy  dance wiggle?

“And no shower sex.”  _ Damn _ !

~~~~~

“So obviously Cora already knows that’s we’re mates. But how am I gonna tell my dad, like _how_ _should_ I tell him?” Stiles says, as he shovels a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

Derek, who had been at the stove, walks over to Stiles and scoops more food onto his plate. “Will this be a big deal to him, being with a werewolf?”

“No, I don’t think so… a couple of the deputies are were’s and if anything, they’re who he counts on the most,  _ trusts  _ the most.”

Derek nods, taking a seat across from him to begin eating. “Well then, if it’s not a big deal, then maybe just a dinner? Cook his favorite meal?”

“We could do that-  _ I _ could do that.”

“ _ We _ can do that. I’m not going to leave this for just you, Stiles. Besides, once we’re mated, he’s family.  _ Kinda _ wanna start that off with a good impression.” The were reaches over and takes his hand.

“Okay. Tonight? Could you do tonight? I’ve only got the one class and it gets out at 4:30, but then I’ve gotta run to the store.We don’t keep red meat in the house, trying to keep him healthy. So maybe 5? 5:30? He’ll probably be home around 5:30 though, so maybe- maybe like a different day, so I have time to cook so it’s ready by the time he gets home?” He bites at his lip, and his knee bounces nervously.

“If you make me a list of what you wanted to get, I can go to the store while you’re in class. Then you can just head straight home and I can meet you there.” Stiles beams at him.

Getting up, Stiles launches himself into Derek’s lap, straddling him. “Best boyfriend ever!” he says, as he peppers the man’s face with kisses.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Stiles is my mate.” Derek places a hand on Stiles’ lower back._
> 
> _“Mate.” The sheriff says it like he’s learning a word in a new language._
> 
> _“Yes.” Derek nods._
> 
> _“As in… mates?” a questioning look on the Sheriff’s face._
> 
> _“Yeah, dad.” Stiles throws his hands up in exasperation. “Mates.”_
> 
> _The sheriff walks into the house. Stiles can see him go to the fridge. The man comes back out with a beer. “Mates.” ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i wrote this extremely sleep deprived after working overnight last night. sorry if it's not up to par. 
> 
> What even is a 'comma'? As always all mistakes are my own.

When Stiles pulls up in the driveway, Derek’s camaro is already there. He sees the were slumped back in his seat like he’s sleeping. Even with that, he knows that Derek knows he’s there, his smile apparent through the open window. 

Walking over, he leans into the window. “Sleepy?”

“I  _ may _ have stayed up later than intended.”

“Oh  _ really _ . Doing what exactly?” The tips of the man's ears go pink. The words are mumbled but he hears what was said. “Hmm, am I  _ adorable  _ when I sleep, Derek?”

“You drool. And snore. I had to leave for fear of waking you with my laughter,” he deadpans.  _ Snarky _ , another turn on. At this point he’s sure that  _ everything  _ about Derek turns him on. He could probably making  _ ironing _ sexy.

“Ha.  _ Not _ funny.” He points to the trunk, “bags?”

Once all the groceries are unloaded, Stiles gives Derek a tour of the house, skimming over his room because 1. He’s a teenaged boy and it’s messy and 2. There’s no way that Derek enters his room and Stiles doesn’t push him down onto the bed. The goal for today is dinner with his dad to explain Stiles and Derek becoming StilesandDerek.

With dinner prepped and started, all that’s left is to grill the steaks. Hopping up on the counter, Stiles kicks his legs out at Derek, wrapping them around his waist to pull him in. “So… we’ve got a little bit of time before we need to start grilling…  _ wanna make out _ ?” He chuckles when Derek moves forward, pressed fully against the counter, between his legs. Arms are wrapped behind him, grabbing his ass and sliding him to the edge. He feels the hard press of Derek’s abs against his crotch.  _ Oh God! _

Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s neck, holding him close. Teeth nip at his lips. He parts them allowing the intrusion of tongue. Derek dips his tongue in and out, coaxing his own to come and play. He moans into the assault. Stiles is breathless after only a few moments. Breaking the kiss, he throws his head back as Derek mouths at his jaw down to his throat. His heart beats erratically with the feeling of each new mark made.

“ _Hold_ _on_.” Is whispered into his ear and he’s lifted. Derek walks them to the living room and sits them on the couch. Stiles adjusts himself to better straddle the man. He keeps one hand on Derek’s shoulder and trails the other slowly down the man’s chest.

“I can’t believe I get to have this. Have _you.”_ He whispers into Derek’s ear, licking at the lobe, eliciting a low moan in response. His hand reaches its destination and he begins rubbing Derek’s cock gently through his pants. “You’re so beautiful, Derek. You’re so kind and funny. I know we just met, and this isn’t just because we’re mates, but I can’t wait to start our future, to _grow_ _old_ with you. You’re _so_ _beautiful_. And you want _me?”_ He feels a small rumble at his chest as Derek emits a whimper.

Derek cups his face. “Only you, Stiles. Only you.” He gets pulled in for a gentle kiss but then Derek’s head falls back as Stiles undoes his jeans. “ _ Stiles _ .” Derek hisses his name like a prayer.

“Lemme just- real quick.” He wraps his hand around the man’s cock and begins stroking. “ _ So beautiful.” _ He hears a growl as he starts biting along Derek’s neck and shoulder. Hands knead his ass. “ _ Mine _ .” He breathes into Derek’s ear.

“Yo-“

A throat is cleared. “Son.”  _ Shit. _

Limbs go flailing as Derek and Stiles try to right themselves in the presence of the Sheriff. Stiles, attempting to shield Derek while he tucks himself back in his jeans, faces his father. “ _ He-ey _ dad. You’re home early.”

“You said you had something important to talk about.”

“Yeah…” He checks to make sure Derek is presentable before pulling him up beside him. “Um, Derek, this is my dad, Noah. Dad, this is Derek.”

Derek steps up to the Sheriff who studies him intensely. “Derek, sir. Derek Hale.”

There’s a pause before the Sheriff takes his outstretched hand. He gives a curt nod. “I’m gonna go change.” He turns and walks towards the bedrooms. “There’d better be steak!” He calls over his shoulder.

Derek groans, dragging his hands down his face. “I  _ had _ wanted to make a  _ good _ impression.”

Stiles stands next to him, rubbing circles into his back, trying to calm the were. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t expect him to come home early. I just wanted- I shouldn’t have- I thought you woulda heard him or something?”

Derek’s turns to face him. He cups Stiles’ face and pulls him in so they’re nose to nose. Hazel eyes search his own, there’s humor in them. “Well I  _ was _ kinda distracted by your hand on my dick.”

Stiles huffs out a laugh. “I really am sorry though.”

~~~~~

Stiles is warming the grill when the Sheriff makes his way out. “So.  _ Boyfriends?” _ The sheriff gestures between the two. “Stiles, I didn’t even know you liked guys.  _ Not  _ that I have an issue that you like men. I just thought you were about to tell me you got someone pregnant.”

“Yeah, no, _ no one _ is pregnant.” He looks to Derek. “I mean, you can’t get pregnant,  _ right _ ?”  _ Eyebrows are saying you’re an idiot Stiles, got it.  _ “See no pregnancies happening here. This is a pregnancy free zone.”

Derek puts his hand on his back. “Stiles.”

“I mean there hasn’t even been any dick in ass action. Now  _ hand  _ on di-”

“ _ Stiles!” _ Both Derek and the Sheriff yell out in unison.

“Sorry!  _ God _ , it’s like you don’t even know me.” his voice teasing. “So… maybe we should save the talk for after dinner?” He turns towards the grill. “These will gri-”

“What’s left to talk about? I thought, you know,  _ boyfriends _ , was what you wanted me to know.” The sheriff leans against the deck railing, brows drawn inwards in confusion.

The were steps towards Stiles. “There’s a bit more to it than that, sir.”

“Derek,” The sheriff holds his hands up. “Please call me Noah.”

Stiles clears his throat and faces his father. “The thing is, dad, well, it’s- ahem, so-”

“Stiles is my mate.” Derek places a hand on Stiles’ lower back.

“Mate.” The sheriff says it like he’s learning a word in a new language. 

“Yes.” Derek nods.

“As in…  _ mates?” _ a questioning look on the Sheriff’s face.

“Yeah, dad.” Stiles throws his hands up in exasperation. “Mates.”

The sheriff walks into the house. Stiles can see him go to the fridge. The man comes back out with a beer. “Mates.”

“Dad? Are you okay?” He looks to Derek. “Maybe I should have started with the werewolf thing?”

“I already know he’s a were, Stiles.”

“Then what’s the issue? Is it cause he’s a little older than me beca-”

“The issue isn’t that Derek is a werewolf. Not even that’s he’s an alpha. It isn’t even that he’s 24 years old. You’re 18, Stiles. Technically, an adult, so  _ legally _ there’d be nothing I could do if it  _ were  _ an issue. No, the  _ issue  _ is that you just told me you’re mated. That at  _ barely  _ an adult, you’re basically married. You’re  _ 18,  _ Stiles! You’re a  _ freshman _ in  _ college! _ You  _ live at home! _ ”

“Sir, if I could just-”

The Sheriff holds a hand up, he sits in a patio chair and hunches over, elbows on knees, head in hands. “I didn’t even know you knew each other. How long? How long have you known?” He looks up at Derek. “Hale, you’re the one who would have had to tell him…”

“Dad, uh,” Stiles grips the back of his neck.  “We actually just met this past weekend.”

“Oh  _ that’s-  _ that’s even better.” The Sheriff groans and pinches his nose. “You haven’t even known each other a week. A week!”

“Sheriff,” Derek takes a step towards the man. “The thing about ma-”

“I know about mates. I know how rare and how special it is, okay?  _ I do _ . But I also know, that while it rarely happens,  _ sometimes  _ things don’t work out. He’s 18, Derek. He has Star Wars bed sheets.”

“ _ Hey _ !” Stiles says incredulously.

“I’m just saying… he still runs all of his decisions by me.” The Sheriff turns to his son. “Stiles, you’ve never made a big decision on your own and you think you’re suddenly ready to settle down?”

“Geez dad, thanks for the vote of confidence.”

“Sti-”

“Dad.”

“Stiles, I understand that you’re an adult. And yes, it might sound harsh, and yes, all the decisions you’ve run by me have been smart, logical decisions, you’ve still never felt confident enough to make them for yourself  _ by yourself _ . Stiles, just- just no, not yet. okay? Stiles, no.”

With a determined look he steps up next to Derek. “Uh, Stiles,  _ yes! _ ” He twines their hands together. “Dad, there’s a connection here that I’ve never felt with anyone. Okay? I should know. I thought I was in love with Lydia for 10 years. No, it hasn’t been very long, but he’s perfect for me, I’m perfect for him. We fit together. Do we have a lot to learn about each other, yes. I’m not  _ stupid  _ dad. But- I  _ know  _ how I  _ feel _ . The  _ mates  _ thing, all that does is confirm it.”

Stiles can see the questions in his father's eyes. The sheriff sighs and walks back into the house. He looks up at Derek with sorrow in his eyes. The were brushes his face with the back of his hand. “It’ll be okay, Stiles.”

The sheriff steps back out and walks towards the pair. “Here ya go, son.” He hands Derek a beer. “If you’re gonna be putting up with him for the rest of your life, I should  _ probably  _ give you some pointers.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Stiles helps Derek answer any questions the sheriff has about their mating while he finishes making their dinner. While the sheriff conceded and appeared mollified, Stiles knows the conversation will likely come up again. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've gotten shit for sleep the past couple of days so i hope this is okay and that the scenes make sense. i tried reading it and seeing if i could picture what i wrote but idk...
> 
> also, i'm not sure if i'll get another chapter out tomorrow. my friends are taking me hostage for the day to celebrate my birthday. but we're almost done with this part of the series anyways. i don't think there's a whole lot left that i could do before the boys bite the bullet, or each other i should say. 
> 
> *What even is a 'comma'? As always all mistakes are my own.*

Stiles helps Derek answer any questions the sheriff has about their mating while he finishes making their dinner. While the sheriff conceded and appeared mollified, Stiles knows the conversation will likely come up again.

The talk turns light during dinner with Derek telling them about work and his pack.  _ What does a security consultant even do, Derek? When do I get to meet them? Can my dad come to pack meetings? What do I have to do? Does this make me the pack mom? _ “ _ Stiles _ !”

“Are you moving out  _ now _ ?” The sheriff asks as he starts talking about getting some things together to take to Derek’s.

“What? No? I have an early class and won’t have time to stop here and change beforehand. Figured it’d just be easier to bring a few things. I mean, yes after the mating-” He looks to Derek. “I mean I guess we haven’t really talked about it yet. I assume I’d be moving in?”

“There’s a lot you haven’t talked about.” is muttered by the sheriff. He ignores it, hoping the were didn’t hear it, but knowing he did.  

Derek says, “Or we can find someplace together. I’m sure the pack will have some other use for the loft if we choose to move. Maybe for pack meetings?”

“We’ll figure it out, Der. We’ve got time.”

“Exactly, you have time. You stayed over there last night. Which I didn’t even know about, by the way... why can’t you stay home tonight?”

“Because I wanna sleep with my boyfriend dad.” The Sheriff groans. “Oh stop, I meant like sleep, as in lying prone in a horizontal position while not awake.” The Sheriff’s eyebrows quirk in a way that says  _ yeah, right _ while Derek chortles. “Okay, yes! Sexy times would not be opposed, geez!”

“Stiles, you just dropped, well not a bombshell, but- look, I don’t wanna say that I feel like I’m losing you, but-”

“Dad, I know it’s gonna be different and that’ll take some getting used to,” He gets up from the table and pulls the man into a hug, “but you’re not losing me. Just because I’m staying at Derek’s doesn’t mean I’m leaving you.” He releases his father and starts clearing the table. “I mean, we’d stay here, but there are some things a father should never hear.” He laughs at the look on his father’s face while Derek thumps his head on the table and groans.

The sheriff looks to the were, “And you’re  _ sure _ ?”

~~~~~

“I have been wanting to do this since you stepped foot in here earlier.” Stiles pushes Derek back on his bed.

“Stiles, you’re d-“

“We’re not gonna have sex, I just wanna- I kinda missed out on the whole ‘sneaky make out sessions in my room’ thing.”

“I thought you said you weren’t a virgin? How’d you not have makeout sessions with any of your girlfriends?”

“First off, it was  _ a _ girlfriend. As in singular. And it didn’t last long.” Derek gives him a perplexed look. “Her name’s Heather. We’ve known each other practically since birth. She wanted to lose her virginity on her 16th so we… and then we tried dating after but it didn’t work out. So yeah,  _ not  _ a virgin, but there’s a lot I missed out on, relationship wise.”

Derek shakes his head and pulls him close. The were rests his head on Stiles’ stomach. “I don’t understand. Even without my senses, you’re incredible.” Derek looks up at him. “I mean, I’m grateful I don’t have to fight through a horde of people, but I just don’t understand how you don’t have suitors lined up for blocks.” Derek reaches up and brushes a hand over his cheek, he leans into the touch.

“I’m all pale skin and fragile bones. I talk too much, I get overly obsessive about things, and most people don’t appreciate my level of sarcasm.”

Derek stands and stares down into his eyes. Derek’s hands trail down his face to his neck, over his chest to his arms. The were grasps his hands and brings them up to his lips, kissing his knuckles.

“You’re incredible, Stiles. Not only are you smart and witty, and the perfect level of sarcasm for me, but in asking what happens to Scott’s pack if we mate, you show how loyal you are. And really? _ Pale skin and fragile bones _ ?” Derek brings his wrist to his lips and presses a kiss into his pulse. “You stood up against that guy at the diner and didn’t back down when your own father tried to talk you out of this. You’re so brave. I mean,  _ your own father, Stiles. _ There’s nothing fragile about you.”

“Derek, I’m not-”

Derek pulls him flush against him. “As for your  _ pale skin _ …” Derek rubs his nose along his jaw and down his throat, inhaling at Stiles’ scent. “I rather like the stark contrast of your beauty marks against your  _ porcelain skin _ , not to mention how beautifully it holds each of  _ my  _ marks.” Derek trails a finger over each red spot. The were brings his hands back up to his face and brushes his thumbs over his cheeks. “You are  _ exquisite _ .” 

Soft lips press to his own, he sighs into the kiss. “I think I’m in love with you.” The words ring in his ears.  _ Is it too soon?  _ He has a moment of dread, looking into the shocked face of the were, thinking he’s scared him off. But a moment later, the were relaxes.

Arms tighten around his own. “ _ Yeah _ ,” hopeful eyes meet his own. “I think I’m in love with you too Stiles.”

~~~~~

There’s a buzzing under his skin when they get back to the loft, a fire building since their pronouncements. He drops his bag by the dresser and stares at the bed. He feels warmth at his back as Derek steps up behind him.  _ “Derek. _ ” he breathes out as he feels the press of the were’s body against his own. Hands hold his hips and pull him closer. 

His heart is beating erratically as Derek brushes his nose against his hairline.  _ “Stiles.” _ His name is a question, filled with want.

“ _ Yes.” _ He turns in the man’s arms and crushes his lips against Derek’s. It’s teeth nipping at lips and tongues clashing as they battle for dominance. Derek breaks the kiss and Stiles laughs as he’s thrown onto the bed. “Someone’s impatient.” The laughter fades and his voice falters as he watches Derek undress and climb onto the bed. He feels his erection growing, taking in the look of desire written on his boyfriend’s face. Derek runs a hand up each leg, stopping just short of his straining cock.

The were unbuttons his jeans and slides his pants down, freeing him. He hisses at the touch of cool air. He watches as Derek brings his fingers close to his member and moans in frustration when they dance away again. “Stop  _ teasing  _ me.” he mutters.

“Sit up.” Stiles does as he’s told. Derek straddles his legs and draws his shirt up and off, tossing it to the side. He’s completely naked and should feel cold against the air but between the look of hunger on Derek’s face and his own desires, a fire burns in his veins. “Turn over.”

He scrambles into a prone position, heart beating erratically.  _ This is it. _ He feels Derek hovering over him, lips pressed to his spine, trailing down,  _ down _ . Hands rub over his back to knead his ass as Derek settles himself into position. “Spread your legs more, knees bent.” The words are bitten out, sounding almost painful. Stiles looks back at the were and gasps. Derek is fighting his shift. He can see a slight ring of red around his blown pupils. While his face isn’t fully shifted, he can see his teeth are elongated. “I’m sorry, Stiles. We don’t-”

Stiles lifts his hips as if presenting himself. “ _ I want you _ .” he breathes out and has to suppress a moan when Derek licks his lips. Stiles can feel Derek pressed against him as he molds their bodies together.

He feels hot breath at his ear. “You’ll tell me if I do anything you don’t like? Right?  _ Promise me _ . I don’t want to hurt you, Stiles.”

He reaches an arm around to pull Derek in, pouring all his emotion into this kiss. “I promise.” He releases Derek and settles back into place. Warmth leaves him for a moment as Derek reaches over into his nightstand. He can see a condom and bottle of lube land next to him on the bed. He reaches for the condom. “Do we- I mean you’re disease free and I got checked after-”

“I didn’t want to assume, but we don’t have to use it if you don’t want to.”

“I don’t want it. I want to feel you.  _ Only _ you.”

Derek presses a kiss on the small of his back. “Okay.” Hands are massaging his thighs just under the swell of his ass. His cheeks part and he can feel the gentle press of Derek’s thumb on his hole. There’s a wet spot growing under him, precome leaking from his cock. He’s lost to the gentle scrape of scruff on his inner thighs as Derek inhales him. “ _ So good _ .” Derek licks over his hole. “ _ So sweet. _ ” Moaning incoherently, he loses all form of thought as Derek begins licking him open.

Time stands still, or maybe it speeds up? He’s not sure but suddenly there’s a pressure and he feels a slicked finger penetrate him. There’s a slow slide,  _ in and out _ , as Derek works him open. It’s a strange feeling, but one he’s been getting used to. Looking forward to advancing in his relationship with Derek, he had begun prepping himself for their first time. “Derek…  _ more _ .” A second finger is added as Derek works him open slowly, methodically.

Stiles is panting, muttering curses. His body is on fire. “Derek…  **_more_ ** …  _ please _ .” He’s vibrating with want. Derek reaches one hand around to stroke him while he works another finger in. He can’t. He rocks back to impale himself on Derek’s fingers and thrusts forward to fuck himself into Derek’s fist. His vision is blinded and he cries out as his orgasm is punched out of him. He collapses on the bed. He can feel Derek murmuring against his back.  _ It’s okay baby. There you go. So good for me Stiles. So good.  _ He wants to preen at the praise but his body has stopped working. The most he can do is moan at the sensation of Derek pulling his fingers out.

“Do you want more, Stiles? We can stop now if you want? We don’t have to-”

He raises back up into position and begs.  _ “Derek. _ ” He croaks out. “Please. I  _ need _ you. In me, fill me,  _ please. _ ”

“You’ll tell me?”

“Promise.”

He looks back and sees Derek line himself up. There’s a pause when Derek breaches him, letting him adjust to the intrusion before he pushes in a little more.  _ Ahhhh. _ The were falls forward when he bottoms out. The silence of the loft is marred only by their heavy breathing. He knows Derek’s waiting for him to give the okay.

“I’m good. It’s good. Please God  _ move _ !” Fireworks explode as Derek pulls out a ways and begins slowly thrusting. “Oh, fuck! Holy- mmmm, yesyesyesyes.” He begins rocking in time with Derek and the silence is now filled with a chorus of moans. He’s hard again.  _ That didn’t take long. _ He reaches back to wrap an arm around Derek’s neck as Derek pulls him up, one hand around his waist, the other over his heart. Kissing is difficult in this position, they’re mostly just panting into each others mouths, the occasional tongue darting out.

Stiles holds the hand wrapped around his waist while the other is gripping at Derek’s head. A chant of Derek’s name is falling from his lips as he’s brought closer to his release.  _ Derekderekderekderek. _ “ _ I’m gonna cum _ .” he whispers into his lovers mouth. Derek’s thrusts pick up speed and Derek wraps a hand around his erection, jerking him in quick little motions, bringing him to his orgasm. His head slumps and he’s lost all muscle control as he paints the mattress below him.

It’s truly a testament to Derek’s strength as he holds Stiles in place and begins taking deeper, harder thrusts. It’s only a moment longer before Stiles hears a muffled groan into his shoulder as Derek releases inside him. Gently, Derek lays him across the bed, careful to avoid the wet spots. He tries to stay awake, but sleep calls to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Stiles groans awake. His body is on fire. He looks down to see himself wrapped in a large blanket trapped under the furnace that is his boyfriend. Derek’s head is just at his shoulder and he takes in the softened features that the man tries to school and harden throughout the day. He trails a hand down the side of said face wanting to memorize every detail. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, i tried getting this out earlier, but words were not making sense to me. they still kinda don't but there's not too much i can do about that. hopefully this is still interesting... 
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Stiles groans awake. His body is on fire. He looks down to see himself wrapped in a large blanket trapped under the furnace that is his boyfriend. Derek’s head is just at his shoulder and he takes in the softened features that the man tries to school and harden throughout the day. He trails a hand down the side of said face wanting to memorize every detail. 

With his touch, Derek is brought out of sleep. “Sorry, go back to sleep, Der. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“You’re warm.”

“Well, it is about a thousand degrees under here, so yeah…”

“Shit, sorry Stiles. You were kinda cold after. I didn’t think-” Derek rolls off of him.

Stiles grabs at the were. “Whoa now, let’s not be hasty. Can we just kick the blanket off? I’d rather have you warm me.” Derek pulls the blanket from his body and returns to drape over him.

Carding his fingers through Derek’s hair, thinks about the previous night. “I’m surprised you didn’t bite me last night.”

“I wouldn’t do that without your consent.”

“You have my consent. You’ve always had it.”

“Stiles,” Derek lies on his side and looks up at him. “We’ve  _ barely _ talked about this.”

“Yes, we have. Sure, we don’t know the finer details about each other's lives, but we’ll learn all of that.”

“I know we will, but your father’s right. This doesn’t have to be right away.”

He’s silent for a moment, worry etched on his face. He looks up at Derek, but the man won’t meet his eyes. “I know that, but why wait?”

“Why rush?”

At Derek’s words, he turns the were’s face towards him. He searches his eyes, there’s sadness.  “Is it rushing if we know?”

“Stiles,” Derek traces his fingers softly over Stiles’ face. “I just don’t want you to wake up one day and regret this.”

“Regr-” Stiles sighs. He gently pushes Derek off of him so that he can sit up. “Don’t you trust me? I mean I know it’s a lot to ask but-” Groaning, he rubs his hands down his face and turns to look at his boyfriend. “You’re right. If you don’t trust me enough then we’re not ready yet.”

“It’s not that, Stiles.” Derek is suddenly kneeling in front of him. “I trust you. I trust my feelings about you,  _ for you _ . I just-”

“You’re still waiting for the other shoe to drop.” His voice dropped to a whisper.

Derek stares down at the bed. “It’s not you, Stiles. _Okay_? I need you to know that it’s _not_ _you_. This is me. It’s my hang up, my issue.”

Stiles cups the man’s face and brings him eyelevel. “It’s okay Derek. I understand. We can wait.” He kisses Derek’s lips gently, then his closed eyes, and finally his forehead. “I’m not going anywhere.” He says as he pulls him in for a tight embrace.

~~~~~

With classes done for the day, Stiles heads back to Derek’s. He’s greeted by the were as soon as he approaches the door.

“You should make a list.” He stares at Derek, one eyebrow raised in question. “Last night you said you missed out on typical teenage relationship things… you should make a list.”

He approaches the were with a calculated look. “And what? You gonna help me check things off? Cause your car? I’ve got fantasies, Derek…  _ fantasies _ .” He pulls Derek in by his pockets, grinding his hips against the man. “I’m talking me bent over the hood.” he breathes into his ear.

“ _ Stiles _ …”

“God, I love it when you say my name like that.” He gives Derek a slow, burning kiss that builds until Derek pushes him back against the wall.  _ Oh fuck yeah _ “God, yes, wall sex. Yup, that’s on the list too.”

Derek bites at his ear, down his throat. “You don’t know what you do to me.” The were grinds their bodies together creating a friction that has Stiles panting for  _ moremoremore _ . “You’re  _ insatiable _ .”

Head thrown back, he moans in pleasure. “It’s  _ you _ , Derek. Yeah, I was horny before,  _ mmm...shit... don’t stop _ ... I mean, hello...  _ guh _ ... teenager. But God…  _ mmm yeah _ … I never had this  _ need _ before...  _ oh fuck, keep doing that _ .” Derek ruts against him erratically bringing them both to climax.

He rests his head on Derek’s shoulder. “You know I don’t have any clean clothes here right?”

“Come on, we’ll shower and you can wear something of mine.” The were throws him over his shoulder to carry him to the bathroom.

“You know that’s on my list too.”

“You’re impossible. We’re not having shower sex, Stiles. The purpose of the shower is to clean ourselves.” Derek sets him on the toilet lid.

He begins stripping off his clothes while Derek starts the shower. “We can clean up when we’re done. It’s multi-purpose, Derek. And I think after last night, I proved that I can get it up for a round two in no time.”

The were looks at him and chuckles. “You’re absurd.”

“Why do I feel like googled synonyms of the word ridiculous?”

“Maybe I did.” Derek walks him to the shower and nudges him in.

~~~~~

Once they’re dry, Stiles walks over to Derek’s dresser. “So can I just grab anything?”

“Yeah, whatever you like.”

He rifles through the drawer and pulls out some sweatpants that he could tie and a henley. “Did you just buy one of these in every color?”  _ Haha, Stiles.  _ He slips on the pants, followed by the shirt, briefly inhaling the scent of his boyfriend. “Thanks, Der.”

Derek turns around and whines. A shiver goes through his body and the sight of his boyfriend, red eyes barely visible through his blown pupils, the look of hunger undeniable. The were steps up to him and inhales. “These past few days with everything, our scents have been mixing. Especially last night. I can still smell myself  _ in you _ . You smell  _ so good _ . But  _ this _ ... my smell surrounds you.  _ Mine.” _ Derek growls out the last word, face in his neck.

“All yours big guy. Only yours.” As he’s dumped on the bed again, he laughs, eyes sparkling. “And you said  _I_ was insatiable.”

~~~~~

Stiles is starving by morning and pries Derek out of bed to go to breakfast before the were can seduce him further.

“So what exactly do you do?” He asks, coaxing the man into conversation.

“Mostly? I come in during a company investigation and talk to people, ask questions. I let the company know if anyone lied about anything. It’s simple really. I mean I’m mostly a walking lie detector.”

Stiles’ phone chirps with an incoming message. He sends a response when Derek asks him what’s going on. “Scotty wants to hang. I haven’t really seen him since…”

“Oh yeah, of course. Stiles that’s one of the things I mean when I say I don’t want you to regret this. I don’t want you to just completely abandon your life for me.”

“I haven’t abandoned my life. It’s only been a week and yes we’ve spent every day and practically every night together but- I just wanna spend time with you, get to know you.”

“And I wanna spend time with you.”

“Listen, I’ll hang out with Scott tonight and stay home this weekend. Dads off anyway so maybe we’ll go fishing or something.”

They leave the diner and walk through the square, hand in hand. There’s a tingle at his back, like he’s being watched. Turning, he sees nothing.

They talk more about the pack. Derek explains how each beta came to him asking for the bite. Isaac, because of an abusive father. Erica, for her epilepsy. Boyd, to belong. Derek tells him they can plan out a pack gathering so he can meet everyone and that he’s a little scared for an Erica/Stiles meeting. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s gonna be very entertaining but I can also see where you could clash.”

It’s when they’re buying some groceries for the loft that the feeling returns. He steps away to grab the few items needed from the other half of the store while Derek chooses some meat for cooking.

As he comes around the corner, items in hand, he sees a woman standing with Derek. She’s beaming up at him and he recognizes her as the waitress from the diner. His eyes narrow as he takes in the stress written on his boyfriend face, the tight line of his lips, the clenched jaw. When he gets closer he notices that she has her hand on his arm.  _ Oh hell no _ .

She leaves as he walks up and places the groceries in their cart. “What was that all about? Wasn’t she that waitress? Derek?” He sees the white knuckle grip the man has on the cart. “Derek, what’s wrong?” Standing directly in front of the man, he searches his face. “What’d she say to you?”

“Nothing really. Sorry. She just kept flirting and she- she touched me. It felt wrong.”

“Alright well let’s pay for this and get home. We’ll figure out who she is and how we can get her to back off.”

~~~~~

With a plan to speak with his father about the waitress, he kisses Derek goodbye after helping unload the groceries and heads to Scott's. There’s a tingle at his back. He turns to look and feels a chill before he collapses on the ground.

“Whaa?” He’s disoriented when he wakes, not recognizing where he is. He tries to take in his surroundings but the room is dark, the only light coming through the bottom of a door. Momentarily blinded when the door opens, he tries to cover his eyes, but realizes he’s chained to the floor. He sees a figure approach him. “Who-”

The waitress stands before him, she sneers as she says, “hello, Stiles. I’m Jennifer.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You’re insa- you need help.” He tries to plead with her, but knows that she’s beyond reason. “Derek will find me. My dad is the sheriff. They’ll find me.” Hoping that with the threat of being caught she’ll release him to gain leniency._
> 
> _“It’ll be too late. And then I’ll help Derek forget you.” She leaves the room. He feels groggy again. Derekderekderek his last thought before sleep takes him again. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is it... officially the longest thing i have written, even more so with the first two parts of the series. thanks so much for reading and commenting, it was what kept me writing, what keeps me writing. i really appreciate all the love and support :) 
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

“Um, okay, well… it’s nice to meet you Jennifer.” He holds his arms up. “Uh, mind telling me what’s going on?” 

She laughs and glares at him. “I don’t like you Stiles.”

“Really?” feigning shock, he continues. “I couldn’t tell what with the apparent kidnapping and all. Thought we were going for quality  _ bonding _ time or something?”

“I really don’t know what Derek sees in you.”

“Oh gee I don’t quite see how that’s any of your business.” He slumps back against the wall.

She’s almost nose to nose with him when she yells, “He’s mine!”

“Yo- Are you kidding me?!” He’s furious.  _ Who does she think she is _ ? “He’s not property, you can’t  _ own _ him. I’m pretty sure he can pick and choose who he wants.”

Jennifer gets up and starts pacing in front of him.“Why  _ you _ ?! He’s supposed to be with me! I  _ felt  _ it when he came in that day. He’s  _ mine _ !”

“You’re crazy!”

“He’s my mate. He even said so. Said he was waiting for his mate when I came up.” Her face goes soft and there’s sadness in her voice.

_ She’s crazy _ . He shakes his head. “Yeah… Me! He was waiting for me!”

Her eyes go wide, like she suddenly remembers he’s there. “You’re nothing! You don’t deserve him! What can you give him that I can’t?”

“You’re insa- you need help.” He tries to plead with her, but knows that she’s beyond reason.  “Derek will find me. My dad is the sheriff. They’ll find me.” Hoping that with the threat of being caught she’ll release him to gain leniency.

“It’ll be too late. And then I’ll help Derek forget you.” She leaves the room. He feels groggy again.  _ Derekderekderek _ his last thought before sleep takes him again.

He’s not sure how long he’s been there. A few hours? A day? His mouth is dry and his stomach hurts from hunger. His head is throbbing but she didn’t knock him out when she grabbed him. He drifts back to sleep.

Shouting wakes him, there’s a pounding at the door. He’s blinded again as it’s thrown open. “Stiles?!” There’s a snarl and his chains are broken from the floor. Hands gently touch his face. “Stiles? Are you okay? What’d she do to you?”

He recognizes the arms that gather him. “Derek?”

“Yeah, baby. I’m here.” The were is rocking him in his arms. “I’m here.”

He turns in his arms, clinging to the man. “I knew you’d find me.”

“I’ll always find you.” 

He hears running and looks up at a figure in the doorway. “Derek, did you find- Stiles?”

“Hey Scotty, sorry about missing game night.”

“Dude!” Scott steps forward, but Derek puts a hand out to stop him. Stiles looks up into red eyes.

“Scott, I’m sorry, please don’t. I can’t control-”

Scott backs away, hands help up. “I got it dude. He’s your mate. Protective mode on.”

“Wait! Scott, where’s my dad?”

“He’s on his way with Parrish. What happened? Who took you?”

“Jennifer. The waitress, Jennifer.” He rests his head on Derek’s chest, looking up into his boyfriend’s eyes. “Can we go?” 

~~~~~

They’ve been at the station for hours going over the details with a deputy of when they first encountered Jennifer at the diner and then again at the store. Stiles tells them about feeling her watching him, though he has no proof that that’s what it was, and of passing out. He’s trying to convince Derek that he doesn’t need to go to the hospital when his father walks back in.

“We contacted the diner. Her name’s Jennifer Blake but we think it’s an alias because there’s no record of her. We’ve got an APB out right now. I know you were gonna stay at home this weekend but I’m gonna be here working on this so I think you should stay with Scott.”

He begins pacing the small room.  _ Why Scott _ he wants to ask but the were cuts him off. “Yeah no, I’m not letting him outta my sight, sir.”

Stiles protests, looking between his boyfriend and father. “I’m a bit more worried about Derek, to be honest.  _ You’re  _ the one she wants.”

“She  _ took _ you Stiles.”

“Yeah, she wanted me outta the way because she wants  _ you _ Derek!” He turns to look at his father. “You’ve gotta find her dad. She’s crazy. I don’t matter- Oh stop, okay? I know I matter, I just meant that I’m not her end goal.” He sit back down next to the were. “She’s after you.” Brushing his hands down the side of Derek’s face, he says quietly, “I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

Derek searches his eyes. “Nothing’s gonna happen. We’re together and we’ll figure this out together. They’ll find her, Stiles. I just wanna take you home, okay?” Stiles nods at his boyfriend. Derek turns to look at the sheriff. “I’m gonna take him to the hospital first though.”

A look passes between the men, but he’s too tired to question it. “I’m not going to the hospital. I’m fine. Just hungry.”

“We don’t know what she did to you, Stiles. You said yourself, you just passed out. And you didn’t know how long you were there because you  _ kept _ passing out. I’m taking you to the hospital.” Derek stands, pulling Stiles to his feet. “Now.”

“Ugh! You’re such a  _ sourwolf _ . Fine! Let’s go.”

The sheriff pulls him in for a hug before they go. “Be safe. I’ll keep you boys updated.”

~~~~~

He’s back at the loft after getting the all clear from the doctor. Derek refuses to release him, not that he minds. He’s nestled into the side of the man’s body as they sit on the couch, just holding each other.

“I was so scared, Stiles.” Derek kisses the top of his head. “Scott called your dad when you didn’t show and weren’t answering your phone. They couldn’t get ahold of me so they tracked your phone here. It was in your jeep. I hadn’t even noticed that it was still here. My blood ran cold. I couldn’t move.”

“Der-”

“He started yelling my name and I- I ran. I think I scared some people because I couldn’t control it. I just shifted and flew outta here. I don’t even know where I was going, I couldn’t  _ smell _ you anymore. But then suddenly Scott was beside me and I- I don’t know how, but I just- I  _ felt  _ you. I know we haven’t mated yet but I just- I  _ knew  _ where you were. And when we got there-”

“Where was it? I didn’t even notice.”

“Some abandoned train station. You were in what must have been an old storage room or something. I don’t know. I couldn’t sense anyone else there and I told Scott to call your dad while I went in. You were just lying there, Stiles. So still. And the chai-”

“ _ Shh _ , it’s okay Derek. You found me.” He turns and straddles the were. “I’m here now.” He leans down and brushes his lips against Derek’s. “I’m safe.” The kiss turns hungry as Stiles realizes what he could have lost. “Derek, I  _ need _ -” he kisses along his jaw, sucking a mark into the man’s neck, grinding into his lap. “I need you.” 

Derek pulls him close and carries him to the bed, sitting on the edge. Stiles pushes him back so he’s laying flat on the surface. “Crawl back.” Still holding him close, the were shuffles them to the center of the bed. Stiles pulls off his shirt and looks at his mate. “Your turn.”

Staring at the bare chest before him, he says, “you’re a work of art.” He brushes his hand over Derek’s chest, shoulders, arms, stopping at his waist. “Can I?” he asks, hands hovering over the buttons of the man’s jeans. When he gets a nod, he pulls off the offending clothing, climbing off the bed for a moment to dispose of his own.

He grabs lube from the nightstand before positioning himself back on Derek’s body. With one hand splayed on the were’s chest, he begins working himself open with the other. “I wasn’t scared. Not really. I knew you’d find me. But when I think about what I could have lost…”

Derek rises and kisses him fiercely. “ _ Never _ .” His fingers are pulled out as the were replaces them with his own.

Stiles mouths at Derek’s shoulder as he pushes back on the man’s fingers. “So good. God you make me feel  _ so good _ .” He moans as Derek brushes his prostate. “ _ Fuck _ ! Don’t stop!”

He reaches back with one hand and strokes Derek’s erection. “Stiles, I won’t last if you do that. It’s been too much today. I won’t- I can’t- I can’t control myself right now.”

“I’m ready, Derek. I’m good. Promise.” He groans at the loss of fingers, feeling empty. Pushing Derek back down flat, he lines himself up. “She said she didn’t know why you’d want me, what I could offer you.” He slides down onto Derek’s cock. “But she doesn’t know how well we fit together.”

Moans fill the loft along with sounds of skin on skin as Stiles rides Derek to completion. He cries out as Derek begins thrusting in time with him. “ _Fuck, Der-ek_. Oh God! I need you to- _pleasepleaseplease_ \- I want this. So bad. Please. _Fuck!_ _Bite me_.”

Derek’s eyes flame red. He surges up and crushes their lips together. “ _ Stiles _ -”

Still pounding down on the man, he pleads. “Dammit, Derek! I can’t- I can’t-  _ shitshitshit _ I want you. I  _ need  _ you. I’m yours.  _ Yoursyoursyours _ .” He keeps muttering into Derek’s shoulder. “I wanna bite you, too.  _ Oh God _ !  _ So good _ . I’m yours, but you’re  _ MINE _ !” he yells out as he releases his seed between them.

“Do it!  _ Fuck _ ! Bite me. Do it, Stiles.” Derek holds him close and he bites into the man’s shoulder, a warm metallic taste filling his mouth. A loud roar rings out through the loft and he’s lifted off the were and mounted from behind.

Derek continues his assault and Stiles can barely hold himself up, arms weak. “ _ Der-ek _ …  _ please! _ ” Strong arms pull him up, holding by his waist and chest. He grabs at them, trying to hold on.  _ Pleasepleaseplease _ plays through his head when he feels a sting at his shoulder and his whole body ignites at the pleasure of the bite. He clenches down around the were, another orgasm wracking his body, and feels when Derek spills inside of him.

He’s laid gently on the bed with the were still inside of him, feeling tiny thrusts as the man works himself through the vestiges of his own orgasm. He feels warmth at his bite mark as Derek licks at the wound.

“Stiles?”

“Hmm.” His body is lax and he can’t speak, too blissed out from, well, everything.

“Are you alright?” He feels Derek run his hands down and up his back, a feathering of fingers over the mating bite.

“Mmmhmm.”

“Did I break you?”

Stiles turns over and stares up into his mates face. He searches his eyes with a smile, bringing a hand up to brush his hair out of the way. “ _So_ _not broken_. So good.” His eyes roam Derek’s body, landing on the red mark on his shoulder. “I thought that would have healed?”

“I haven’t seen it yet. And I wanna see it before it fades.” Stiles gives him a questioning look. “It won’t ever fully heal. It’s a mating bite, there’ll always be a faint mark left. But I can suppress my healing until then so I can see it. I want that memory. Of the full bite.”

Stiles covers his face and groans. “Oh my God. You are such a sap.”

“Yeah, but I’m your sap.”

“Yeah, and I’m yours.  _ Mates _ .” He pulls the were down and kisses him gently. “Now  _ sleep.. _ .”

~~~~~

He’s sitting at the sheriff’s department with Derek, talking to his dad, checking for updates into Jennifer. “I don’t know what to tell you, Stiles. We’ve searched everywhere. No one can find her.”

“But what about-”   
  
“Her apartment didn’t show anything other than her real name being Julia Baccari. She just moved to town and none of her neighbors knew her. Her job said she had just started and she didn’t talk to anyone.  _ She’s gone _ .”

“But-”

“ _ Stiles _ , this isn’t closed, okay? But as of right now, it’s on the back burner. She took off and I’d say that knowing we’re all looking for her is gonna make her think twice about coming back. Especially, if she hears that you’re officially mated.”

“ _ Dad _ -”

Derek puts his arm around him. “Stiles, they’ll keep us updated, but until they find something, there’s nothing they can do. We can’t get upset at the things that are out of our control.”

He puffs out a breath. “I just would have felt better going on our honeymoon without the threat of  _ her _ looming over us.”

“We’re  _ fine _ , Stiles.  _ Right _ ? Besides, Scott and both packs are all working together with your dad and the department. She’ll either never come back or they’ll  _ find  _ her.” Derek places a gentle hand on his face. “And please,  _ please _ stop saying honeymoon.”

He groans. “Of all things, that’s what you take offense to? Fine,  _ vacation _ .” Stiles turns to look at his father. “We’ll be back in two weeks, alright daddio?”

The man pulls the pair into a tight embrace. “Have a fun and safe trip boys. And Stiles, try not to get sun burnt.”

Stiles laughs as they walk out, calling over his shoulder. “It’s funny that you think we’ll be anywhere other than in bed!” He walks away as his father groans, pulling himself against the were anxious to start their new life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have ideas for another part to the series, if there's interest, but hopefully i tied things up enough in case that doesn't happen...
> 
> Oh God, please be gentle with me…
> 
> I've got a [Tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
